While analyte detection device and assays are known in the art, such as those used for diagnostics for infectious diseases, they lack sufficient sensitivity and specificity to detect multiple analytes using a single assay device. A new generation of multianalyte assay devices that are intended for rapid detection of multiple analytes require improved sensitivity and specificity. Therefore, there is a need to develop devices and methods to effectively detect a plurality of analytes and that are capable of minimizing false positive and false negative results, and to often screen samples that contain a mixed pool of target and non-target analytes present in a sample.